


Sweet

by UnfriendlyBlackThottie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes-centric, Coffee, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I’m trash at completing series lol, MAYBE friends to lovers, Protective Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, Soft! Bucky, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, argue with your mother, french vanilla is a close second, hazelnut creamer is the best, we’ll see what happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfriendlyBlackThottie/pseuds/UnfriendlyBlackThottie
Summary: Bucky is healing.Reader wants to help.Reader is a precious bean and tries to blackmail Bucky into a game night with something... well ... sweet.Steve is always around because Bucky is his lobster.





	Sweet

When you got downstairs your brow furrowed immediately. There was no handsome brooding hunk to curl up with because he wasn’t there. But he promised. And he was about to learn just how tooth rottingly adorable you could be in pursuit of a smile from the ones you cared for because you were on the same team and for no other reason because that would be highly inappropriate.

You had a thought, smiled sheepishly and retreated from the common area to the kitchen, then headed to Bucky’s room.

‘Hey Buck,’ you called through the door while knocking after placing a large bag on the floor. 

No answer.

Playing hard to get, huh? That’s ok. You had the big guns prepared. 

‘I just wanted to let you know I stole allllll the hazelnut coffee creamer in the house and I’m on my way to pour it down the toilet so unless you come out here and stop me you’re gonna be one grumpy ass old man!’

You paused waiting for a response. Still nothing. 

‘And not just cause you’re actually a grumpy old man. You’ll have no coffee punk! You’ll be two times as grumpy! If that’s even possible,’ you chuckled. 

You could’ve sworn you saw the knob turn slightly but the door didn’t open. 

You were determined to get his ass to participate in at least one game night this month and you knew hazelnut coffee creamer was his kryptonite. 

‘Come on pleeeeee-‘

‘Evenin. What’s going on?’

Steve was walking up the hall wearing a curious expression. It wasn’t often anyone besides him showed up at Bucky’s door. 

‘Just tryna get Buck to come hang out with us. You wanna help me out?’

A smile slowly spread across his features. ‘He’s already downstairs. Maybe he was in the bathroom?’

‘Oh! I was just down there. I didn’t see him. I got ... ya know I got worried cause he hasn’t been socializing and you guys have been so welcoming and I feel like it’s kind of weird that I feel more at home than I feel like he feels even though he was here first... ya know?’

Steve was no longer smiling. He was positively beaming. 

You couldn’t help the grin that spread across your face in response to his.

‘I’m sorry that was a lot of words,’ you chuckled.

Steve leaned down toward you and spoke lowly as if relaying a secret,’ I think he would have loved every one.’

Your breath caught in your throat. Your goofy grin melted into a shy smirk and you picked up your bag full of coffee creamer. 

‘Wellll I guess I should go put these back then. Maybe he’ll be outta the bathroom by the time we get back downstairs. See ya down there?’

‘See ya down there.’

You playfully saluted the endearing Captain and turned to leave, forcing yourself not to wonder what he meant when he said Bucky would have ‘loved’ every word and refusing to register the uptick in your pulse when you put Bucky and love in the same sentence. Nope. Not today Satan.

When you rounded the corner at the end of the hall and were no longer in ear shot Steve spoke again.

‘I told you Buck. There are people here who care about you. Not just me.’

The door opened ever so slightly and a fully dressed and highly flustered Bucky Barnes stood on the other side of it rubbing the back of his neck furiously with his flesh hand. 

‘Why’d you tell her I was downstairs already, punk?!’

‘Cause I knew it was the only way to get you outta this room. Jerk.’


End file.
